


Wanting is enough

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo pining fic; He's alone on the roof until Tohru joins him
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wanting is enough

He was alone on the roof, observing the starry sky. He didn’t know much about the constellations aside from small tidbits Kazuma had told him, but being up here was his sanctuary.

Away from that idiot Shigure.

Away from the rat boy.

Away... from... Tohru, and her beautiful smiles....

His heart races, his face heating up at the thought of her name.

Why does thinking of her do this to me every time?  
It didn’t matter what it was, everything she did makes his heart race. The smallest of things. Just moving her silky brown hair behind her ear whenever she was trying to study, or the way she’d hold onto something tighter if she was nervous.

Or, as of late, whenever a boy tries to flirt with her he’d have the strongest of urges to pummel them into the ground. 

How he wanted to protect her from everyone at school. How they spoke or looked at her. 

He doesn’t particularly enjoy school, never really had, but ever since Tohru was living under the same roof did he feel the need to attend every day. 

He suddenly feels tense at the sound of someone climbing the ladder. He prays it isn’t that damn Yuki or Shigure.

But, as he sits up and turns to look, the familiar sight of silky brown hair greets his eyes.

“Ah! Kyo-kun!” Tohru pops up, smiling at him. Her color of the ribbons in her hair today is orange.

He swallows heavily, trying to regain the loud sound of his rapidly beating heart and the increased flush on his face.

“T-Tohru, what are you doing up here?” He gruffly asks. “It isn’t safe for you..”

“But, Kyo-kun, you’re often up here... it’s where I always know where to find you.” Tohru replies, hoisting herself up to sit upon the roof. 

Kyo wants to make a remark but somehow the words fail him. He watches as Tohru raises to her feet and starts to walk over to him.

However, as she walks, her foot lands wrong and she slips, letting out a yelp of surprise.

Kyo is there in a flash, catching her in his arms just enough to break her fall. He holds her at arm’s length to keep from transforming.

“See? What did I tell you?” He says.

Tohru grins up at him sheepishly, and Kyo almost drops her.

Why is she so freaking cute? Oh god, listen to me, I sound like a pervert like Shigure.. gahhhh..  
He helps her regain her balance, and she voices her thanks. 

“Anyway, what is it that you needed to find me for?” He wonders.

Tohru blushes suddenly. “I just.. can we sit together? Look at the stars?” 

Kyo coughs nervously. “I-I guess.” He takes her hand, “C’mon, I don’t want you to fall again.”

“Thank you, Kyo-kun.” Tohru beams, squeezing his hand in return.

He grips her hand a little tighter, knowing that he can't be with Tohru in the way he desires so much. Wanting is enough. It gave him hope that someday could be possible. That they may be possible, just maybe.


End file.
